Crossing Paths
by aquariusgirl168
Summary: Hermione's dad had been abusing her since the beginning of Summer. Now with her final year at Hogwarts, she expects everything to be fun for her. But fate does not have that in mind. She is often in the company of Draco. Will their hate change?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yeah, I started another story.   

---Earlier that Night---

Cloaked figures appeared on the streets of a small neighborhood. Its residents unaware of the deadly deed that was to be taken place soon. Fog swirled around the figures as the swiftly made their way to the fronts of each house. 

As one voice each with a raspy voice mumbled the spell to open locks and stepped inside. Lucuis was one of the many who were to commit this deed and swept into the house, making sure to cause some noise to wake the house's owners. 

Upstairs a man woke up hastily and looked around before realization dawned on him. He grabbed a metal baseball bat the laid by his bed. He looked over to his wife with a look of care and got up and made his way downstairs. 

"Nott, Bulstrode, go the back way upstairs and finish off the kids and the wife, and hurry." He whispered lightly. His comrades nodded their understanding and went to do their job. A short stout man came out from the stairs with a bat in position.

"Who is there? Show your self!" His voice was meant to portray braveness, but came out as a low moan.

Lucuis appeared and quickly pointed his wand at the man's throat. He whispered another spell and pointed at the bat. It glowed then yanked itself out of the man's grasp and threw it self out the window, raining glass on the man and Lucuis.

He stuck the wand into his belt and drew out a small gun as he pulled the trigger. "You know, I have always found wands to be such a great weapon, just as long as you know the right spells. But…" He rubbed the gun downs its metal handle. "These muggle inventions, guns, to be more precise, are so much better, don't you think?" Lucuis backed away and pointed his gun at the man. "Say goodbye."

Outside, screams of foreboding and gunshots could be heard as the moon glowed red then disappeared as a cloud blanketed it in darkness.

-----Other side of London-----

Hermione screamed as she sat up in bed. Beads of sweat covered her forehead and hair clung to her body as she panted slightly. "Why does this keep happening to me?" She moaned softly as she rested her head on the 2 palms of her hands. Ever since the last day of her 5th year at Hogwarts, she had been having these recurring dreams of a shadow of a man who would not leave her alone. 

She rolled out of bed and glanced at the clock on her bedside. 4:25 am. She sighed again and wrapped her bath robe around her as she made her way down stairs. She didn't dare to make a sound since she was afraid of what her father might do to her.

Recently, her mother died and her father turned to alcohol to keep him from committing suicide. Almost every night, he would come home drunk with a bottle of Vodka in his hand. If Hermione did not do the tasks that he ordered her to do, she would suffer that night, slammed into the walls, and being beat uncontrollably by her father.

She always told herself that it was the alcohol talking when her father insulted her, called her names. It was all the alcohol's fault. But sometimes she would wonder if it wasn't the alcohol, but that was how her father really thought of her. The alcohol was just something that making him sound out his true feelings.

Hermione crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. She turned on the small television that sat on the counter in a corner. Flipping to a news channel, she began to prepare some hot chocolate for herself.

Every night, she would be found walking down unlit corridors, an air of death hung in the shadows. Whispers of long forgotten secrets seeped from the cracks of the walls as a sudden light would burst from the end of the corridors, sending the darkness into abyss. 

A shadow of a man would always be standing there, wearing a mask to cover his face. It would seem that everything would be okay by then… but it never is. The world around Hermione would shatter like glass and fall, taking Hermione along with it. As she fell, flashes of her friends would surround her, and her rival, Draco Malfoy. She never figured out why he showed up in her dreams, but she always remembered the picture of him clearly, more than her friends.

Brushing the thoughts away, she peered at the T.V.. 

"Reports of a slaughter occurred last night happened in the neighborhood on the north side of London. Officials say that they have no clue as to how these incidents could of occurred." The anchor women announced as the camera showed the inside of a house. A dead body laid in a pool of blood and a near by window was smashed into pieces. Blood smeared the walls and a message was written into it.

_Fear Voldemort, he is alive once again._

A/N: What do ya guys think? Tell me by reviewing, and give me at least 1-5! Thanks?


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, just the plot.

A/N: I know I didn't put disclaimer in my 1st chapter! Sorry! I forgot! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! By the way, do you know how in the last chapter, I said that Hermione had been having her dreams ever since her last day on the 5th year? Well now she is in her 7th year. So she has been having the same dream for… 1 year?

By the way, there is some child abuse… I think you guys will be able to tell when it will happen. So you can skip that part.

Hermione 30: Thanks for the compliments and the suggestions! YOU are my FIRST reviewer! YAH!

Lil' Bode: Thank you too!

Angst-Rabbit: Thank you for the compliments and the tips.

Pyroprincess4rmeverwood: Thank you too!

17 year old Draco Malfoy lay on his bed that night. His usual slicked back hair now fell around his eyes elegantly and his silver eyes showed no emotion. He had a rather disturbing dream. A girl about his age with soft brown hair stood at the end of a corridor. She screamed often in the pitch black darkness as he would light his wand and a flood of light would fill the room. The girl was about Draco's age and had soft brown hair. She had almond colored eyes with golden speckles in them that made her even more beautiful. _Very Beautiful. A mask would hide his face but he dared not take it off. He felt warmth run through him but everything shattered around him. He saw the girl fall down into oblivion as he tried to scream a name. Hermione._

He always woke up before anything else but he could never remember the name. But the girl… he always remembered her. In fact, the only reason he like the dream was because of the girl. He could never see her face, but only the outline of her body. She filled in the right places and was the right size for him. 

He wanted to hold her in his arms forever. But that would never happen. Draco rolled over onto his side and glanced at his clock. 3:53 am. He hasn't been able to get enough sleep these past weeks, thanks to the dream. He never knew what it all meant. Heck, he even looked in his father's library. Nothing, instead books on the dark arts. But why should Draco be surprised? His father was now in the inner circle of death eaters.

_Of course_ he would have books on the dark arts.

Draco stood up and leaned against his head board that had the Malfoy Crest engraved into it. A snake wound itself up around a dagger covered in blood. The snake represented that all Malfoys went to Slytherin in Hogwarts, and that their senses are as sharp as a snakes. The bloody knife shows that they will do as they please and will do anything to achieve their goals.

With Voldemort back, he is now recruiting new members. Along with the dementors, giants, and almost 1/8th of the wizarding population behind him, efforts to stop him has been doubling. But it still won't stop Voldemort.

Draco stood up from his bed and walked into his bathroom to get ready for his meeting.

-----

Draco stood in the doorway of the old Riddle house as he watched his father join the rest of the death eaters. The only sources of light came from the few torches that hung on the wall, sending a sickly green color over the room. Fog seemed to seep from the cracks in the walls. 

There were cement seats that went down until it reached a golden throne. Draco hastily sat down next to Goyle who along with Crabbe, Parkinson, Bulstrode, and Zabini had showed up. A cloak suddenly appeared on the seat of the throne and began to rise up to take on a form of a human being. As it did, an air of foreboding and death filled the room and many people began to shake a little.

Voldemort.

"How good it is to be here again. And to have all my faithful death eaters." A cloaked hand reached onto the hood and pulled it down, revealing a handsome face beneath. "You might be surprised at what you see and hear to day." The man whispered in a low voice, and yet, everyone could still hear him.  He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His face was angular, making him quite handsome.

"To join me, is like joining an elite force. In the end, you will have immense power through out the world. Everyone will bow down to you and fear your name. And best of all…" Voldemort grabbed his hood and placed it on his head again. "We will be cleansing this world of all mudbloods. Although I do find some of your allegiance questionable, I still trust of all you."

"Now you must go down there to find what you must do for me, remember you must complete it before your year at Hogwarts end… or else." He whispered once again before the build of the cloak disappeared and the cloth fell to the ground which vanished in a wisp of smoke.

Draco glanced at the corridor to the side and watched as a figure emerged from its shadows. "Draco Malfoy, this way." The man announced as he shrank back down the corridor. Draco stood and walked over until Lucius stood in his way and grabbed the boy by the arm.

"You better not mess this up boy. We are not allowed to help you, so you better do good." He growled in a menacing tone before he backed away and joined his fellow death eaters. Draco shrugged the statement off and followed the man into a small room with a simple desk and 2 chairs.

"My name is Pettigrew, Peter." The man announced and sat down, signaling for Draco to do the same. In Draco's opinion, he couldn't care less for the man. He was just there for Voldemort's use until he is useless. That is how everyone is used. They are just pawns in his own game, and Draco didn't want a part of that. He never really hated mudbloods, but that was how he grew up. To thirst for the death of all mudbloods.

Something he wished that he never learned.

Draco finished his thoughts and leaned against the wall. "I think I will stay here." He mumbled. But Peter didn't hear as he was shuffling through papers. "Now," Peter said as he rested his hands on the desk. "Voldemort seems to favor you quite a bit. So your task is the most important. You must somehow capture Harry Potter. Bring him here and we will end his miserable life." Peter smirked at the thought. "So do you accept?"

Draco couldn't help but smirk either.

"Of course."

(A/N: I could end it here you know, but it is not exactly a "totally exciting, I want more" cliffhanger… But I feel like typing more, so here goes!)

--------------------------------------------------------

Draco stared out the window from his room. His eyes showing no emotion, but that doesn't mean that he has no heart. In fact, he was contemplating on whether or not he should do the task, or tell Voldemort to shove it. On the other hand, to be rid of Harry Potter for the rest of his life. To be quite honest, the only reason he really picked on the boy was because, unlike Draco, had everything he could ever want; even though his parents were dead. 

Draco was rich and he still led a miserable life. Sure he got what he wanted, anything. But Harry Potter had friends who treated him as one, not as someone who should be feared just because he is one of Voldemort's favorites. Not only friends, but family. A family that Draco would of like to have, instead of these miserable people who cared for nothing but them selves. 

The debate in his head continued to rage on as rain continued to drop from the sky.

------Hermione's room-------

Hermione was found writing a letter to her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Tomorrow was Harry's birthday and Hermione was hoping that Pig, Ron's owl, would come by soon.

'_Dear Harry,_

_            Happy birthday! I hope you are doing fine now.'_

Hermione paused for a moment. She didn't want to worry Ron and Harry about what her father had been doing to her the past few months.

_'I am sorry, I don't have much time to write this, happy birthday again, I'll see you on the train!'_

She paused again. Hermione heard heavy footsteps coming closer and closer. _Her father was coming… She quickly grabbed the parchment, quill, and ink and placed them in the draw just in time. Her bedroom door banged open and in came her drunken father._

"You bloody BITCH!" He roared as he ran towards Hermione, grabbing her wrist. He pulled her body close to his so that Hermione's face was right in front of his. Hermione could smell Vodka on the tip of his tongue and cringed slightly. "You good for nothin', stinking mudblood!" He continued to screech.

Hermione was lost in tears. This is the first time she had heard her father call her that… the mere presence of the word opened up wounds deep inside. Memories of what had happened the past years broke into her mind. She felt her self fall, just like in her dream.

"Do you know why no one likes you? 'cause you are the most ugly, filthy, scum in this world, and with your _lot_!" Tears stopped pouring from Hermione's eyes. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. She was starting to think… that maybe, it was true.

Hermione looked up at her father. He gave her a sneer before throwing her into a wall and retreated back downstairs. Hermione held her arm tightly. A new bruise had formed, but not only that, healed wounds opened up again inside. 

Maybe, just maybe, her father is right after all…

A/N: Erg, I know, that was evil! I am sorry. But I have to show you guys how evil her father can be. Please review and leave me some ideas. Thank you!


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them

A/N: Hi guyz or galz, thanks for the reviews, and sorry I haven't been able 2 update, it's been snowin A LOT here and I was out playin' in it. ^^

and I kind of got writers block... (lame excuse)

Just to tell you, when I write, it will be from the person's Point of View. Say I write with Draco and I will write it from his POV. And during that time, I might switch to the POV where some one would be standing there watching the person doing something. Confusing! I know… I don't remember which was 1st, 2nd, 3rd person's view. If you know, please tell me.

Im Happy. My birthday is on Jan. 29th ^^! YEP presents and MONEY from everyone. Did I mention the *Muh Lah*? 

Hermione sat down on one of the many chairs that covered the first floor of the knight bus. Replaying last nights events only made Hermione feel like crying. After her father had left her to mope around, she had changed her clothes to find that two new bruises had formed on her neck her wrist.

Last night, she couldn't get to sleep and kept thinking about what her father had said. She was ugly. No one liked her. She was a mudblood. Did her father really think of her like that? Was it the alcohol talking? Or was it… the truth? Hermione placed a hand on her fore head and leaned against the arm rest, fighting back tears. Before she could do anything else, the knight bus stopped abruptly and she tumbled onto the ground. Luckily, the arrangement seemed to have sent her thoughts about her father to the back of her mind. 

A man in a purple suit appeared and extended a hand towards an old lady who sat on one of the chairs. "Your stop, madam." He said as the lady used his hand and got up to leave the retched bus. Hermione remained on the ground, expecting the bus to lunge forward. But it never did.

The man in the suit walked over to Hermione and extended a hand. "Its your stop too, m' lady." Hermione glanced at him before thanking him. She placed her hand in his as he pulled her up, "Have a good time." He said before walking over to a man to help him from the floor.

Hermione picked up her trunks and took it with her as she clambered off the bus. Here she was at the train station, about to leave her summer behind, and begin her 7th year at Hogwarts. People all around her seemed to be in a hurry. She must have bumped into at least 18 people, and they didn't even care. She made her way through the thickening crowds until she found the gate that would lead her to the scarlet steam engine. Walking slowly forward, she began to quicken her pace and then walked through the portal that would lead her to her final year at Hogwarts.

The familiar cool feeling swept through Hermione as voices all around her squealed in delight to finally see their friends after summer vacation. She looked around eagerly for any sign of her friends, jet black hair, red hair, anything. Failing to do so, Hermione dragged her trunk over to a corner of the platform and sat on it.

It was weird, when Hermione snuck out this morning; she had expected her father to come lashing out at her. Telling her not to go back. But he never did, which sent a shiver up her spine. Was he out last night? Getting drunk than he should? 

Probably…

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the voices of many students that were ringing through the air. "Hey Herm!" A voice called out. The girl looked up into the face or Ron Weasley. She grinned with happiness and jumped up. Eagerly, she rushed into his outstretched arms and gave him a hug. 

"Hey Ron! How are you doing? Where is Harry?" Hermione asked, her thoughts of her father's behavior, or lack of good behavior, pushed to the back of her mind.

"I'm right here, Herm." Harry whispered behind from Hermione. Turning around, she gave her other friend a big hug. 

"How are you guys?" Then she paused for a moment. "When did you both get so… tall?" She asked with a tone of amazement in her voice. Both Harry and Ron had grown at least 2 inches over the summer. (I know, no one can grow 2 inches in 2 months ^^). But other than that, they really haven't changed at all.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other for a moment with a malicious glint in their eyes. "Harry James Potter, Ronald Arthur Weasley, what are you two hiding from me?" Hermione asked, switching to book-worm Hermione mode. Putting her hands on her hips she opened her mouth to ask something else before Harry interrupted her.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, we coming into the station, and this guy told us to tell you that he is looking for you. Kind of drunk looking, don't you think so Ron?" Harry looked over at Ron as he nodded with agreement.

Fear rose up in Hermione. Was her father here? Why would he? No, he can't be here. Thought of her father swirled around in her head. "Hermione?" Harry's voice called, snapping her out of her train of thoughts.

"Uh... Harry, can you take my trunk up to our cabin? I'll see you guys in a few minutes." Without another word, 

Hermione walked away from the two gawking boys.

"What was that about?" Asked Ron, heaving Hermione's trunk on to his own.

Hermione walked through the barrier that led to the muggle world once again. Glancing around, she hesitantly walked over to her father who was hidden in a dark corner. He glanced at her too and motioned her closer as she neared him. As she drew closer and closer, her father backed away until he abruptly stopped. With immense speed, he quickly grabbed Hermione's wrist as she screamed.

Fearing that he might get caught, he dropped the bottle of Vodka that he was holding in his other hand and placed it over Hermione's mouth. "Do you think that I would forget how special this day is for you?" He whispered in a menacing tone, his breath licking Hermione's jaw. "Of course I wouldn't, what kind of _father would I be_?" Firming his grip even more, he took his hand off of Hermione's mouth and placed it around her throat.

Hermione couldn't breathe. She tried to loosen his grip by struggling but he was too strong. Her head started to spin and she felt like she was going to lose consciousness. 

She didn't dare scream, she feared that what ever he plans to do now would only worsen if she did. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax and told her self that everything would be fine; this is not your real father.

After what seemed like hundreds and hundreds of years, he finally let go and spat on the ground before walking away as if nothing unordinary happened. Clutching her throat, she coughed uncontrollably as she slid down onto the ground, tears filling her eyes.

_Why is he doing this to me?_

_Why can't I have a normal life?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

Unable to hold them back, she let her tears fall freely onto the ground. "Hermione?" A distant voice called to her. Hermione didn't dare move as something grabbed her arm gently and helped her stand up, dusting her clothes. She quickly dried her eyes with her sleeves and looked into the face of Harry.

"What happened to you? Did that guy do this? 'Cause if he did, I'll-" 

"No, its okay. It's nothing." Hermione replied, trying to sound cheery, but failed to do so. Rubbing her eyes again, she walked towards platform 9 ¾ like nothing had happened, leaving Harry in her wake.

---------------

Lucius and mother didn't bother to say goodbye to Draco. They had other "important" things to attend to than saying goodbye to their son, who they would never see until next year… probably. He had no intention of going back to the Malfoy Manor for Christmas. The only reason Lucius would want him home is to talk about is future as a death eater which Draco didn't want to become. 

Pulling his trunk through the crowd of people, he spotted some one he knew. Smirking, he went over to the boy-who-lived-to-only-be-a-pain-in-my-ass. "Well, if it isn't Potter." He sneered, careful not to mention anything that had to with magic around the muggles. But it didn't seem to matter; they looked too lost in though to be listening to two 17 year olds. "Where is Weasley? Or your mudblood girlfriend, Granger?"

"Sod off, Malfoy." Was all Harry had said before pushing past Draco and disappeared into the crowds. Arching an eyebrow, he scowled at himself for letting an opportunity to torment Potter by himself slip away.

Walking through the barrier, he looked around for Crabbe and Goyle. They weren't really his friends, just people that he can boss around with. At least, that is what he thinks, and what he thinks, everyone else in the Slytherin house does too.

Looking around for another few moments, Draco walked on to the train and went towards the front. He kept walking down the corridor until he found what he was looking for, the _head _compartment. Smirking, he opened the compartment door and slid in. Inside was 2 couches on opposites sides of the compartment, no, room is more like it. In the middle was a grand oak table with intricate carvings of faeries and nymphs, hiding behind flowers with smiles on their faces. _Disgusting._ Also, on one side of the room was a door. Curious, he dropped his trunk next to one of the couches and walked over to the door. Opening it, he smirked once again. A private bathroom. He should have known. If it was this elaborate for the heads compartment, than the dorm that they will be sharing should be even better.

Speaking of sharing dorms, who is going to be head girl?

Draco closed the door and plopped down on one of the couches to think about it.

Probably the Gryffindor bookworm. Or maybe even the Gryffindor sluts. What was their name? (I am sorry Parvati and Lavendar lovers! ) 

Pondering who it could possibly be, he drifted into deep thoughts and didn't hear the door of the compartment slide open.


End file.
